


The Watcher

by Extratedustrial



Series: The Watcher [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), Purgatory Watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extratedustrial/pseuds/Extratedustrial
Summary: Purgatory is a place in between Heaven and Hell, where the Watchers reside and keep an eye on lost souls who are yet to become Angels or Demons. This story gives an insight into a normal day of a Watcher named Alen Rogers.





	The Watcher

Humans speak often of Heaven and Hell, the two places where good and bad people are separated and sorted into when they die. Where they either become angels up above, or demons down below. They rarely speak of Purgatory, the place where those who are too evil for Heaven, but too good for Hell reside. This is the grey area in between them, where it is neither a reward nor a punishment, and where it is up to the individual on how they spend eternity. 

The lost souls of the deceased, the morally ambiguous, and the ones who have yet to be judged are placed here, where they are free to do as they please. Here, they are watched by neither Demons nor Angels, but instead the Watchers. 

The Watchers monitor and keep these souls within Purgatory, where they are sorted within clear cubes that serve as both a window and a door for all. They are neatly stacked on top of each other, and form long and tall hallways with many invisible floors that only the Watchers are able to stand on.

What lies inside of these cubes is whatever the soul decides. Some are reliving their memories of when they were living, some are frozen in time from the moment they died, some slowly fade away until they're nonexistent anymore, some only see a blank or an open room or even an abyss, and some are merely watched from the cube while they remain on earth.

A Watcher stood in front of one such cube. They gazed into the box at a man who looked similar to them. They both had blonde hair, fair skin, and light freckles on their faces. The only difference between the two was their haircuts and style, the man having his hair long throughout his head and having it tied back into a ponytail while the Watcher had theirs long only on the top and swept to the side. The man wore bright clothes, with a white button-up shirt and a light grey vest and pants of the same color. The Watcher wore a more neutral palette, with black pants and a white button-up top that was unbuttoned enough to show their grey undershirt.

The man stood in a bookshop, appearing to talk about the book in his hands to who the observer presumed to be the owner. He seemed passionate about it, with his gestures and flipping through the book every now and then to find a specific part to site.

They watched with a pleased smirk on their face. They reached out, wanting to touch the glass, and as they did so, the surface rippled as they began to slip through. They wanted to join him, wanted to stand by his side and hear what he was saying. They wanted to-

"Alen!" A voice from above snapped them out of their trance, and they jerked their hand away and looked up to see another Watcher floating down towards them. He was dark-skinned, and wore a black shirt with white pants and a tie. He landed beside them, giving enough room for his grey wings to stretch out.

"Where are your wings? You weren't thinking of going through a portal again, were you?"

Alen turned to him, realizing they had been daydreaming again. "Oh, uh- no, no! I was just resting them a bit." Their wings appeared and spread out of their back, the top part black with the middle grey and the tips white. They gave them a flap to stretch them out properly, covering the box as they casually changed the view to a cozy-looking room before the other noticed. "I was just coming back from a nap."

He folded his arms, giving them a look. "Sure you were... Look, we got another kid who's crossing over in our section. We need you to take care of it."

They perked up, "Oh! Yeah, of course!" They quickly stood aside to stretch their feathered appendages. "Where are they?" 

"C3. Claude is watching over her for now, but she's waiting on you."

"Got it!" With a jump and a flap of their wings, they took off into the air, flying over the rows of cubes. It was a short distance to their destination, and they found their associate already atop the area. The older woman was dressed in a grey pantsuit, her white hair tied up in a bun, and her grey wings tucked back. She was looking down at one of the cubes, where a white light was shining brightly from it. Alen landed beside her, looking down.

"That's Charlotte, isn't it?" they asked with a hint of excitement.

"If you mean C3-47G2K, then yes," Claude replied.

Alen glanced at her with a solemn expression before they turned back.

"How's she passing?"

"Her parents made peace with her dying, and she decided it was time for her to move on."

They gave a smile, at that, "Ah, classic good ending..." 

Alen stared for a second before gliding down through the floor, landing in front of the box. They took a breath in, then pressed their hand to the cube. The row of boxes around them faded as a bright white hallway with doors and white mist took over the dull scene. They looked around, taking in the sight as they turned the black in their wings to the same grey as the middle.

They moved their attention back to the portal, stretching their wings out to welcome the child as she slowly came through the light. She was nearly bald, with a few strands of hair coming out of her head. She wore what appeared to be a hospital gown, and seemed lost. She looked around, and was blinded for a moment as she took in the setting before turning to see Alen.

The Watcher showed a gentle smile, "Hello, Charlotte... I'm glad we can finally meet face-to-face."

She seemed confused, "Who-who are you? Are you an angel?"

They shook their head, "Not exactly. My name is Alen, and I'm here to guide you. Here, take my hand."

They stretched their hand out to her, and she hesitated for a second before she held it. The Watcher folded their wings as they began to lead her towards the end of the hallway, where a golden staircase leading up appeared from the mist. A man and woman with white wings stood there, the man wearing a white suit and the woman wearing a dress of the same color. Once they were a few yards away, they stopped, and the girl glanced at Alen before turning back to the stairs.

"Alen, am... am I going to heaven...?"

They smiled down at her again, "Yes, yes you are." 

They noticed her expression, and crouched down beside her, holding both of her hands and speaking in a soothing voice.

"Do not be afraid, Charlotte. You've been very brave this far. You'll meet some very nice people who will help you and take care of you up there... You're a good kid, you fought very well in life, but now it's time for you to move on."

She nodded, wiping away a tear. "Th-thank you..."

They held their arms open to her, and she hugged them tightly, sobbing into their shoulder. The female Angel at the stairs watched them, a calm smile on her face, while the male patiently waited for them to finish.

The two broke apart, Alen holding Charlotte's hands again.

"It's time for you to go now. Stay brave for me, alright?"

She nodded once more, sniffling, before she turned towards the staircase. Alen stood up as Charlotte took the woman's hand when the girl approached, and together they stood on the stairs as it began to take them up.

The man stayed behind, standing beside Alen as they watched the two ascend. Charlotte looked back, and the Watcher gave a wave, the girl returning the gesture with a small smile before looking back up.

The Angel that remained leaned towards Alen, keeping his gaze on the others.

"You handled that very well, Ale."

"What can I say? I'm good with kids."

There was a pause.

"You know... There's always room for you up there. You're free to join us again at any time."

They shook their head. "No. I've told you this before. This is where I belong.."

"Really? Because I know you've been watching your brother every so often... He's moving up in Heaven, you know."

They turned their head away, silent as the black returned in their wings. The man looked at them and patted their shoulder, to which they flinched slightly.

"Give it some thought. If you ever change your mind, you know how to reach us."

With that, he began to climb the stairs, the bright hallway fading back to the grey cubes it was before as he vanished.


End file.
